Now Zhu See Me, Now Zhu Don't
"Now Zhu See Me, Now Zhu Don't" is the first segment of the 20th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary The Great Amazing Frankie the Incredible causes Chunk to vanish from sight. Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * ? as Donald Plot Frankie is eating a sandwich and the ZhuZhus, are making one for them Stanley Pamplemousse, enters the room and Chunk, asks him for mayonnaise, he gives it to him and then tells them he got tickets to see a magician. Frankie, says she has never seen a magician before and Mr. Squiggles, says that it is not real. It then goes to the show first it shows Donald pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and Mr. Squiggles, says 87 percent of rabbits live in hats. He then coughs out a bird, and Mr. Squiggles, says he kept a egg in his mouth, he then says he needs a volunteer for his final trick and Stanley decides to volunteer. He then does the trick Frankie, and The ZhuZhus, say it is amazing and Frankie, wants to try some of the tricks at home. It then goes to the next day where Frankie, is dressed as a magician and she says she is ready. Pipsqueak, then says she need a amazing name and she says Frankie's magician name should be The great amazing Frankie the incredible, Frankie, says it is perfect and needs a volunteer Chunk, volunteers. She then says for her first trick she is going to make Chunk, invisible. He enters the door and Frankie, spins it while doing the trick he flies out of the door and into the tube. She is surprised to see him gone and Pipsqueak, is excited it worked. She tries to get Chunk, to reappear several times, though he does not reappear. Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, then tries to look for Chunk, though none of them can find him. Frankie, then asks Stanley Pamplemousse, for help finding Chunk, he tells them to relax and that he grabbed a cookie and ran out of the house. It then shows him eating an apple at he grocery store, A lady tries to grab one of the apples and Chunk, says it's an apple eating it's self she is angered by him and walks away. It then show Frankie, running through the store looking for him. Frankie, sees eaten apples, and knows Chunk, was there and Pipsqueak, asks where would he go next, and Num Nums, says the playground, It then shows him swinging and tells the kids that it is a ghost swing swinging by it's self. Frankie, then arrives at the playground and sees a apple core and asks Ori, if he has seen Chunk, he says yes and he just left and was talking about seeing an old pal at school. It then shows Chunk, yelling for the janitor, Wilfred Kerdle sees him and is angry Chunk, thinks he can not see him Wilfred Kerdle, then grabs his mop and knocks Chunk, out the window. Chunk, then walks on the sidewalk holding flowers, tries to make a guy at the park look back at him, drinks a persons drink at a Mexican restaurant, and draws his picture in cement being poured, and tries to make someones laundry look haunted, afterwards he sees Princess Tickyboo, and pulls her whiskers, Frankie, then tells him he needs to get out of there, and realizes everyone can see him. Princess Tickyboo, then chases him around the yard and Frankie, is able to save him from her. He then apologizes for ruining everyone's day. Broadcast * Czech Republic and Hungary: July 14, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: July 23, 2017 on the Disney Channel |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun on 'zhu' and 'now you see me, now you don't.' *The Swing Girl was in the Screaming Monkey's commercial in "Friendship Friend-zy". References Category:Season 1 episodes